


Devoting Myself to You

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt needs to think.  And he needs Jackson to think, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoting Myself to You

Matt stood in the middle of his basement, eyes watching Jackson prowl around, shaking his head. He was still damp from the water, could still feel the way it filled up his lungs, feel his desperate futile clawing for the surface. He scowled down at the Kanima, kicking lightly at the tail that wound around his legs seeking comfort and watched as the creature hissed and cowered away. Slowly as the creature retreated, the tail receded and the claws vanished. Eventually Jackson was sitting on his floor, naked and panting. Matt approached him, watching as Jackson's eyes flitted around, still glazed slightly. Kneeling down, he reached out toward Jackson, watching as Jackson shivered at eyed his hand before looking up at him, head oscillating slightly before he blinked in Matt's direction. 

"You let them throw me in the water."

"No." 

The word was deadened as Jackson stared at him, face blank. Matt scowled, hand slapping Jackson across the face. "I could have died. They could have killed me all over again!" He balled up his fist and smacked Jackson on the shoulder, watching as he fell back, sprawling on the cold floor, staring up at him with uncertainty. Matt groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, watching him for a moment before heaving out a breath. 

"You should be punished for disobeying me. You were supposed to protect me. Now Scott and Stilinski know who I am and that is a larger problem than the water. I chose you because you were strong. You have a need for vengeance. Now you're making me lose faith in you. What happened at the party to make you disobey? Speak!"

"I saw them." Jackson breathed out, voice low and ringing with the strange monotony of Matt's power over him. "My parents. They were there. They..." Ripples of scales ran over Jackson's flesh and Matt hushed him, fingers reaching out to caress over Jackson's cheek. He watched as the scales receded and he pulled his hand away.

"That's impossible, they're dead. It's why we avenge them. It's why we go after murders."

Jackson nodded his head, the action automatic and Matt's lips twisted unpleasantly, drawing his hand back to smack Jackson again across the face. "You failed me, Jackson. And made me extremely disappointed in you. I want you to go in the corner and kneel facing the wall. I have to think." 

Watching as Jackson moved, Matt gave him back some autonomy, the realization of himself, the realization that he was naked, but didn't give him back full control. Not wanting him to move. He heard Jackson's breathing quicken and listened to his attempts to move, and smiled to himself. Such a suitable punishment for such a bratty boy. He eyed Jackson for a moment, wondering if he should mark up his back, sling further barbs at him, before he dragged over a chair to sit in. 

How was it that Jackson saw his parents? People at the party had been acting strangely, had the punch been spiked? He hadn't had any... It was a strong possibility. Spiked with what? Alcohol wouldn't make someone act that way. Some kind of hallucinogen? Lydia Martin was off the deep end, he wouldn't put it past her. He pursed his lips in thought and let his eyes rake over Jackson's back, feeling a spike of pride run through him. They'd managed to get rid of most of them. They would have to act quickly now that McCall and Stilinski knew the truth. They would no doubt tell Scott's precious hunter of a girlfriend and then the chase would really be on. 

Matt heaved out a breath and looked over at his far wall, thinking. Maybe he should just reveal himself? Let Jackson revel in the knowledge that he'd killed half a dozen people. With the two of them acting out against those who had wronged him the deaths would be quicker, and Matt could easily bowl over those who were in his way. The thought was definitely tempting. He stood from his chair and watched as Jackson's spine locked, even as his body trembled with the effort to hold his tired body upright. 

Opening up the middle drawer in a file cabinet, Matt withdrew the sleek Glock and ran his fingers over the metal. It was time for him to step out of the shadows and show people what he was capable of. What he and his pet were capable of. He checked the clip before sliding it back in place and tucking the gun into his waistband. He moved to the stairs and headed up, Jackson could wait until after he'd had his dinner.


End file.
